


gift exchange

by fleurting



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gift Giving, Multi, Pets, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “You got me a rabbit?” Parker asked, eyes wide as she looked up at Hardison.“Igot you a rabbit,” said Eliot.Hardison glared at him. “Wegot you a rabbit.”
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	gift exchange

**Author's Note:**

> for [@anythingdrabble](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)'s challenge #113: rabbit. idk how i managed to write 500 words about parker being gifted a rabbit but here we are. (fun fact: i originally went over 500 words and had to cut down.)

“You got me a rabbit?” Parker asked, eyes wide as she looked up at Hardison.  
  
“_I_ got you a rabbit,” said Eliot.  
  
Hardison glared at him. “_We_ got you a rabbit.”  
  
“We didn’t do anything. I did everything because apparently, Hardison is afraid of small animals.”  
  
“Man, I was not afraid!”  
  
“You wouldn’t even touch it.”  
  
“I was being cautious! And respectful.”  
  
“You were being a pain in the—-“  
  
“I always wanted a rabbit,” Parker interrupted them, petting the animal’s fur.  
  
“We know,” said Eliot and Hardison simultaneously. The two looked at each other and shared a soft smile.  
  
“What are you gonna name her?” asked Hardison.  
  
“Stockinger,” Parker said like it was obvious.  
  
“You can’t name a rabbit after a safe,” Eliot complained.  
  
“It’s my rabbit. I can do what I want.”  
  
Hardison looked at Eliot. “She’s got you there.”  
  
Parker smiled. “I’ve always got you. Both of you. Right where I want you. Wrapped around my finger.” Parker lifted the rabbit up so she was a few feet from her face and started talking to her in a baby voice. “Yes, we do. Don’t we?”  
  
She continued to talk in the same voice as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
“You could at least say thank you!” Eliot yelled after her.  
  
“Give her time,” said Hardison. “She’ll thank us in her own way. You know how she is.”  
  
\----  
  
A week later, Hardison found the sequel to his favorite video game, which wasn’t due to be released for at least another month, sitting on his desk. A hundred feet over, in the kitchen, Eliot was inspecting every inch of the dry-aging steak refrigerator that had mysteriously appeared in the kitchen.  
  
“I hate to say it,” Hardison said, grinning.  
  
“Then don’t.” Eliot glared at him.  
  
“I told you.”  
  
“I’m gonna tell you---”  
  
“Guys!” Parker’s panicked voice interrupted Eliot.  
  
“There’s no way she could’ve accidentally killed the thing already, right?” Hardison asked  
  
“Right.” Eliot agreed though he looked doubtful.  
  
“Right.”  
  
There was a beat of silence.  
  
“But maybe---”  
  
“We should go up there just in case?”  
  
“Exactly. Just in case.”  
  
They ran up the stairs.  
  
“Parker?” Eliot called.  
  
“You alright?” Hardison asked as he stepped into their shared room.  
  
Parker was on the floor, the bunny in front of her, nibbling on a small leaf of cabbage.  
  
Eliot scanned the room for any signs of danger.  
  
_“Look!”_ Parker said excitedly, pointing to the rabbit.  
  
“Okay,” Hardison said, drawing out the word. “What exactly am I looking at?”  
  
Parker looked at him like he was being particularly obtuse.  
  
“Hey!” Eliot said, looking at the rabbit now that he knew the room was secure. “Is that my organic cabbage? That cost like six bucks!”  
  
Parker ignored him.  
  
“You guys, she got out of her cage all by herself. I’ve never been more proud.”  
  
“Look what you’ve done,” said Hardison.  
  
“Me?”  
  
“_You_ got her the rabbit, remember?”  
  
“Boys,” Parker said to the rabbit. The rabbit ran back to her cage.


End file.
